


Little Mistakes

by Katnerys



Series: The Soldier and her Captain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abortion, Female Bucky Barnes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnerys/pseuds/Katnerys
Summary: Bucky finds herself in trouble, and Steve's always willing to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I've always kind of had a thing for genderswap au's, so of course there's a special place in my heart for femme!Bucky. I guess I just felt like it'd be fun to explore some possible differences that might exist in this alternate universe and somehow this just kind of came to me. IDK. Whatever the reason, please enjoy, and you're always free to visit me on tumblr (my url is katnerys also)

No one answered when Steve knocked on the door to the Barnes' apartment. Odd, he thought to himself, he was sure Bucky had come right home after school ended. Maybe she hadn't heard him. The door was unlocked, so he let himself in, something both of them did from time to time and neither one minded much. Honestly, Steve spent so much time at the Barnes household, it was practically a second home to him.  
  
"Bucky", he called out.  
  
"In here", Steve frowned at the sound of Bucky's voice as it rang out from the bathroom. Maybe he was just imagining it, but it sounded thin, thready. He quickly hurried to the door, suddenly afraid something was wrong.  
  
When he opened it, he found Bucky, barefoot but still dressed in her school clothes. She was on her knees, eyes closed as she panted and leaned over the toilet. She turned to Steve and offered a weak smile, but immediately stopped when she began to retch. Steve, with his frequent illnesses, was no stranger to this particular situation. He imitated what his mother always did when it happened to him, kneeling beside Bucky and gently rubbing her back until it passed. When it was finally over, she let out a sigh, and Steve withdrew his hand, letting her sit back against the wall.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, positioning himself beside her.  
  
"Yeah", she replied, brushing away a strand of brown hair that had become plastered to her forehead by sweat, “ugh, it's happened every day this week"  
  
"You've been getting sick all week?" Steve asked, "maybe you should see a doctor. Or at least my mom, she might be able to help."  
  
"No", Bucky replied, "it's not like that. I'm not sick, it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" Steve turned to meet her gaze, eyes twinkling with concern.  
  
"Never mind", she replied, but the look on her face only made him more worried.  
  
"It's okay, Buck", Steve told her, "you can tell me. I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me to."  
  
Bucky sighed again, and Steve watched as she blinked back tears.  
  
"I...I'm late", she said finally.  
  
"Late?" Steve inquired. What was she late for, and why was it making her sick?  
  
"You know", she clarified, “my time of the month?”  
  
Oh. Oh, of course. Steve blushed at his moment of stupidity. He really ought to have known that, but trust him and his awkward virgin self to come off like a complete idiot. Once that little fact was cleared up, he was able to put two and two together.  
  
"You're pregnant", he said, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
A tear broke free and rolled down Bucky's cheek as she nodded. Steve just stared at her in shock for a moment. He may have been a virgin, but he knew Bucky hadn't been for a while now. Still, it seemed so shocking. She was only 17, this sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen to 17 year olds, least of all Bucky.  


“Oh my God”, Steve replied, “Buck…”.

 

“I know, I know. I was stupid.”

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“Not long”, she replied, “a few days maybe.”

 

“Have you told anyone?”

 

“Of course not”, she told him, “speaking of, my family's gonna start getting home soon. If anyone finds out..."

  
"Mom's working late tonight", Steve offered, "we can go to my place if you want to talk more."  
  
"Yeah", she nodded, "that's a good idea."  
  
Steve offered her a reassuring smile. And to think Bucky was always yelling at him for getting them into trouble.  
-  
  
"Did you tell Rodger?" Steve asked as they made the walk to his apartment.  
  
Bucky nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he hasn't said a word since", Bucky replied, "won't even look in my direction. I'm pretty sure he's pretending he's never even talked to me before."  
  
Steve had never particularly liked Rodger. Rodger and Bucky had never exclusively been a "thing", but Steve knew they'd been fooling around for a while. Steve hated him even more now. What kind of jerk was he, knocking Bucky up and then walking away and leaving her to deal with it all alone? He didn't even deserve to be looked at by Bucky, let alone get to touch her...  
  
"I could sock him in the jaw for you", Steve offered.  
  
That elicited a smile from Bucky. "That's sweet, but no thanks."  
-  
  
Steve flipped on the living room lights when he and Bucky entered, and the two sat down on the couch beside each other, neither one saying anything for a moment. Whatever measure of calm Bucky had managed to keep on the walk over was quickly dissolving, replaced by panic. More tears started flowing as she pressed her face into her hands.  
  
"Oh God Steve what am I gonna do?"  
  
Steve put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Bucky, we'll figure it out. I'll help you."  
  
"What if my parents find out", she cried, "what if they kick me out..."  
  
"You really think they'd do that."  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know", she replied, "god I'm gonna end up on the street.  
  
"You won't Bucky", Steve assured her, "I promise I won't let that happen."  
  
"I'm such an idiot", she lamented.  
  
"You're not an idiot, you just made a mistake, that's all. Everyone does sometimes."  
  
"I...I can't do this. I'm all alone..."  
  
"Hey", Steve said, "you aren't alone, okay? I don't care what happens, I'm gonna be here for you, I promise."  
  
She sighed, and the two sat there for a moment while Bucky regained her composure.  
  
"I have no idea what to do", she finally said, voice full of sadness. Steve had always looked up to her, thought of her as older and stronger and infinitely more mature than he was. Now though, now he was looking at a scared, confused teenage girl. It broke Steve's heart to see her that way. For as long as they'd known each other, it was Bucky who was the strong one, the confident one, the one that always had a plan. Now she was lost, and Steve had no idea what to do to help her.  
  
"I...I could marry you", he didn't really mean to blurt it out. It'd merely been a fleeting thought, it sounded so ridiculous out loud, but he was so desperate to say something to comfort Bucky that somehow he’d let it slip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah", it was out now, so he may as well keep it going, "we...we could live together. I don't make much delivering papers, but maybe I could find a better job. I'd probably have to leave school, but it's okay. I could help you with the baby and everything."  
  
He knew it sounded absurd, and perhaps it was, but he also knew that he truly meant every word of it. He would do it, if that was what Bucky wanted. He would drop everything for her, raise and love her baby like it was his own. It'd be hard, but he'd find a way, he'd support her and her child.

  
"Steve...", she said after a long pause, "I...I can't."  
  
And of course he knew that too. Bucky was way too young to be a mother, and quite frankly, he was nowhere near ready to be a father. There’s no way they’d be able to finish school, his dreams of going to art school would be out the window…

 

Wait. Was he really thinking about himself right now? He didn't *have* to do anything. It was Bucky who would have to leave school and give up her future to take care of her child. It was Bucky who was facing the possibility of having to leave her home, leave everything she knew behind. It was Bucky who people would whisper about in the hallways, whose life would be ruined.  
  
A new anger flared up in Steve's chest. How dare Rodger do this to her. It was his child too, he should be there, taking care of Bucky and the baby. But no, instead he'd turned his back and walked away. Bucky had a child growing inside of her, she didn't just get to walk away. She was going to have to carry it for nine months, she was going to have to go through the pain of childbirth, she was going have to find a way to support the kid for 18 years after...No. She was right. She couldn't do all that. Not even with Steve helping her.

 

"I'm sorry Steve", she said, fixating at a spot on the floor, "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. It's my mistake, not yours."  
  
"Maybe", he said, putting an arm around her shoulder, "but I'm still going to help you, whatever you decide to do."

 

She buried her face in his shoulder and wept. He wrapped his arms around her and stayed there, heart aching to do something for her, to make this mess go away. He wasn't sure how long it went on for, but by the time she pulled it away, it was already starting to get dark.  
  
"I should go", she said, wiping her eyes, "my folks are gonna wonder where I am."  
  
"Okay", Steve told her, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then."  
  
He walked her to the door and opened it, but she paused before stepping out.  
  
"Steve", she said softly, "thank you. For helping me."  
  
"Always", he replied, then added, "we're going to figure this out, okay?"  
  
"Okay".  
-  
  
Steve went to Bucky's place after school the next day. She opened the door for him this time, eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Have you decided what you're gonna do?"  
  
She nodded, "I...I can't keep it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I...I have a hanger, I'm not really sure how to do it yet, or what to do after..."  
  
"No", Steve said firmly.  
  
"Steve..."  
  
"Buck, I think we should find someone else to do it for you, someone who actually knows what they're doing."  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" she asked.  
  
"I'll look around, it's a big city, I'm sure there's someone out there who can do it."  
  
"You don't have to do that", she replied.  
  
"No", he said, "but I want to. I said I'd be there for you didn't I?"  
  
"I...yeah. Okay."  
-  
  
Steve stayed true to his word and spent the next day asking around. He didn't mention Bucky of course, just that he needed help for a friend, though most people didn't seem to believe him. At one point he approached a kid he recognized as a part of a group Bucky would go out with from time to time. He explained his situation in as vague of wording as possible and the kid listened while taking drags on a cigarette.  
  
"Damn Rogers", the kid said once Steve had finished, "didn't think you had it in you. Especially not with Barnes..."  
  
"It wasn't me", Steve was sure his face was turning a bright shade of red, "and who said anything about Bucky."  
  
"Come on", the kid replied, "I see you two together all the time...Don't worry, I won't say anything."  
  
"Look, can you help me or not?"  
  
"My sister's friend had something similar happen", the kid replied, "I can ask her."  
  
"Thank you so much", Steve said.  
-  
  
"You want me to come in their with you?"  
  
Steve looked at the door to the "clinic". Bucky stood beside him, her muscles tense from anxiety. She looked so fragile standing there, like she had the entire weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
"No", she replied, "It's okay, can you just wait out here for me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
He wasn't sure how long he waited there, alone in some back alley, but it felt like forever. The whole set up seemed less than ideal, but at the very least it seemed better than letting Bucky try to use a clothes hanger by the dumpster behind her apartment building. He hoped it'd be worth it, he'd really been hoping to buy a new bike with the money he ended up giving her to help pay for it.  
  
Eventually, Bucky emerged, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"How'd it go?" Steve inquired.  
  
"As good as it could go, I guess", she replied.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Can we...can we go to your house? I don’t want my parents to see me like this…”

 

“Of course”, Steve said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They walked in silence for a little while, neither seeming to know what to say. Eventually Bucky broke the silence.

 

“Steve”, she said, “would you really have done it? Married me…”

 

“Yeah”, Steve replied.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re my friend”, Steve told her, “you’re always there when I need you. Of course I’ll do the same for you.”

 

“Thank you”, she gave him a sad smile and he threw his arm around her shoulder.

 

“Next guy that pulls something like this on you, I really am going to punch you know.”

  
She chuckled. "Never change, Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, that was quite a ride. Sorry if the ending's kind of abrupt and awkward. I'm not so good with endings. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Not sure, but I might write more little snippets from this universe, I haven't decided yet, but it's a definite possibility. Until then, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.


End file.
